


cuddle time?

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [12]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, mainly yunsang, other members are just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: yunho and yeosang spent some time talking about the other members and ended up cuddling
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	cuddle time?

**Author's Note:**

> hi helloooo sorry this took me too long to post ㅠㅠㅠ I keep distracted with work and other things while continuing this series and finally I managed to finish this one 😭 also I'm not sure if anyone realize but I changed the title for this one so it's different from what I planned for this series, but the pairing and the story still going as planned 😉
> 
> a little reminder that you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

"Yeosang-ah," Yunho called the blonde as soon as they entered the dorm. The younger glanced at Yunho with a questioning look, but then hummed as he understand what it was about when Yunho looked around and waited until the other members were out of sight, entering their respective rooms.

"Later, Yunho-ah. I think it's better to talk about it when they're all asleep?"

Yunho nodded and walked to his room.

After having dinner and take turns showering, the members were all ready to rest. Yeosang glanced at Wooyoung and Jongho who were fell asleep as soon as they lay down on their bed. Yeosang quietly climbed down his bed and tiptoed towards the door, carefully opened it and walked outside. He clicked the door close and saw Yunho already sitting in the living room.

Here's the thing: Yunho and Yeosang never really said it out loud but they always consider themselves as the middle line of the group, and as the center of the age line they always thought that they should take care both of their hyungs and their younger members. Not that they mind doing it, they just loving the fact that they secretly taking care of the others.

"Let's start with Mingi and Wooyoung," Yeosang said as soon as he plopped himself next to Yunho on the couch.

Yunho tilted his head, thinking about his best friend. "Mingi? He's resting well and getting better, I guess. What about Wooyoung?"

"Him?" Yeosang looked at the ceiling, as if the answer if Yunho's question written there. "He's just busy working on his content,"

"I see," Yunho nodded his head. "Has Jongho ever say anything to you?" 

"Not really, but sometimes I heard him sleep talking,"

"About?"

"I'm not really sure, he was just mumbling. But it was so adorable," Yeosang giggled remembering their youngest mumbling in his sleep.

"You should've recorded it,"

Yeosang turned his head facing the taller, raising his eyebrow. "For what?"

Yunho shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know? It maybe useful someday,"

"What about the hyungs?" Yeosang asked again.

"Not really sure about Hongjoong-hyung, he's just basically living in his studio as usual, but I think Seonghwa-hyung is quite burned out. I mean, with the drama filming and other schedules.."

"Speaking about the drama filming," Yeosang cut Yunho's sentence, "Honestly, I'm more worried about you,"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yeosang crossed his arms, "Because your role is quite important that you have more scenes to film than the others,"

"If that's the case, you should worry about Jongho though, his screen time is as much as mine. Also Seonghwa-hyung and Sannie too, they may don't have as much scenes as me and Jongho to film but still, it must be hard to keep up between filming the drama and attending our schedules,"

"Then what about you?"

"Me?" Yunho pointed at himself and scoffed, "Don't you worry a bit! It's still manageable, you should, I mean, we should worry about the others instead!"

"Awww, you're such a good puppy, aren't you?" Yeosang patted Yunho's head.

"Don't pet me!" Yunho laughed and grabbed Yeosang's hand from his head. Yeosang looked at Yunho's face closely, and let out a sigh.

"You know, you don't have to hide it from me, Yunho-ah,"

"What are you talking about?" Yunho laughed at Yeosang's words.

"Sshhh, just shut up and listen to me. You don't have to pretend that you're not having a hard time because-"

"Wow, hold on," Yunho cut Yeosang's sentence, "I told you, I'm doing fine! And you don't have to worry about me because...whoa!" Yunho yelped when suddenly Yeosang pulled Yunho down to lay down on the couch.

"I know you're tired, Yun. So let's just save the talk for tomorrow and get you some rest, okay?" Yeosang pulled Yunho closer into his arms and buried the older's head on his chest, his hand slowly stroking through Yunho's hair.

"Honestly, this feels weird. Do I have to remind you that I'm way bigger than you?" Yunho mumbled.

"But there's no such law about cuddling, isn't it? And you seems comfortable, though. Just close your eyes and get some sleep, you little puppy,"

"I'm not a little puppy! I'm a big puppy!" Yunho protested, Yeosang just chuckled and continued stroking Yunho's hair, his eyes getting more and more drowsy as he saw Yunho already closed his eyes, his breath already went in and out steadily.

"And you said that I don't have to worry about you, huh? Look at how you passed out so quickly," Yeosang chuckled softly, he pulled Yunho closer as he started to feel cold and contemplating to take his blanket but he decided not to as he worried that Yunho might wake up if he moved from the couch.

So he pulled Yunho closer to him and closed his eyes, letting himself drifted into the dreamland.

The next morning, Yeosang woke up to Hongjoong staring at him from the other side of the couch, his body and Yunho's wrapped in a blanket.

"You guys owe me a blanket and my couch," Hongjoong said, earning a laugh from Yeosang.

"Whatever, hyung. But thank you,"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ leave kudos and comments, pretty please? 😘 and let's have a chat!
> 
> also scream at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae) and [here](https://twitter.com/toushi15)
> 
> and don't forget to stay healthy and hydrated, atinys!


End file.
